Roxy Lalonde
For the pre-Scratch version of this character, see Mom. |intro= 006364 |first= 6056 |title= Rogue of Void |age = Unknown (Presumably 15, most likely born December 4th, 1995) |screenname= tipsyGnostalgic |style=frequet spelling errors, assumed to be due to drunkeness *frequent *will correct some errors by prefacing the next line with an asteriks *asterisk no consistent punctuation no capitalization except for EMPHASIS uses some acronyms like atm idk fyi or lmao |specibus= |modus= |relations = Mom - Pre-Scratch Self Mutie- Pet Jaspers- Pet Rose- (Scatched-version) Mother |home = An isolated mansion in the woods (Rainbow Falls, New York) |planet= |like= Wizzards, retro gaming, esoteric siences, felines, alcohol |pesterlogs= Act 6/1= (2 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|6/2= }} Roxy Lalonde is a character in Homestuck, she is the Post-Scratch version of Mom. Jane frequently referred to her as "Ro-Lal" to mimic the way that Roxy refers to her friends (as well as to obscure her name until she was formally introduced to the reader). She was implied to be Jane's server player in ; however this changed when Jane's computer exploded leaving Dirk Strider to take over the position. Her chumhandle is . She uses a slightly brighter shade of pink than Jaspersprite, which matches the color of her pre-scratch self's scarf. Like the rest of the post-scratch kids, she shares her chumhandle abreviation (TG) with her corresponding pre-scratch kid's ectobiological sibling (Jane/Jade, Jake/John, Roxy/Dave, Dirk/Rose). She, like Rose, maintains a passive-aggressive feud with her mother. Her mother (post-scratch Rose) stocks the cabinets with alcohol, yet Roxy has stated that she doubts that her mother has had a single drop of alcohol in her life. (Evidenced by the line: Roxy has no problem accepting this dare, contrary to Rose's behavior - Rose would have avoided the temptation of a wizard statue.) Her future self a Fenestrated Wall, possibly to facilitate the entry of Jade and John. Personality Roxy seems to be more casual and fun-loving than Rose. She is also more sociable and open to interactions with friends. Roxy is also very sneaky, having pirated a copy of Sburb, a trait which she and Rose share. The presence of these traits may or may not be a result of her drunkenness. She also seems to share Rose's interest in wizards. Relationships She and Jane are , although their relationship has always been a little strained by Jane's doubts about Roxy's theories about the batterwitch. Roxy has an apparent attraction to Jane's Dad which likely relates to Mom having had a romantic interest in John's Dad before both were killed in the pre-scratch session. At the same time she apparently has little interest in Mr. Strider. She indicates interest in Jake, but complains that he is off limits because of Jane's feelings towards him. Trivia *uranianUmbra mentions of the Roxy's "dark patches", Dirk's statement that she is "attracted to the void", and her introduction page that says, "But you have good friends and many distractions to fill this VOID in your life" confirms that she is a Hero of Void. * Additionally, the line "You are known to nonseldomly employ a ROGUISH DEMEANOR toward the FELLAS" confirms that she is a Rogue, as it would be following the pattern of Jane and Jake's introduction pages. *Her dreamself is allegedly an avid sleepwalker, *Roxy's Pesterchum icon and shirt feature a pink Mutie, reminiscent of Jade's Bec shirt.. *She appears to be a capable hacker, having pirated a copy of the SBURB Alpha directly from Betty Crocker's databases. However, she does state that the Batterwitch wanted them all to play regardless, as the files are completely unprotected. Roxy states she *The chumhandle tipsyGnostalgic relates to Roxy's alcoholic tendencies. Tipsy is a term used to describe a disoriented drunk. Gnostalgic is a newly founded distillery in Seattle, WA, further cementing Roxy's love of alcohol. Gnostalgic also seems to be a combination of the words gnostic and nostalgic. **Correlating to this, she appears to have alarmingly accurate insight into the going-on's on Sburb and Crockercorp, though Jane believes it to be nothing more than drunken conspiracy theories until she experiences the two attempts on her life. Still, she correctly describes the Batterwitch as an "alien overlard sea queen". *Not only that, but she has been making references to Alternian culture, calling birthdays "wiggling days" as opposed to "wriggling" and describing platonic friendship as "pale". *She is the only kid introduced so far that doesn't have a monosyllabic name. *Her bedroom has fenestrated walls where windows might be expected, suggesting that it could be underground, similar to the pink child's room Rose once discovered in the underground ectobiology lab. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters